


Bill Cipher Finds A03

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just what the title tells you. Enter at your own risk. *WIP*





	

One day, Bill Cipher decided to use the internet by stealing a laptop that just happened to be laying outside. He JUST HAPPENED to also be in the McDonald's parking lot so he had free wifi too. WOW

anyways

He searched 'top 10 websites' because he had no idea what he was doing. A03 came up so he clicked on it. Bill browsed through fandoms until he found Gravity Falls, he was the only one who knew that Gavity Falls was a show and so he destroyed the 4th wall.

He clicked on a thing that said 'Dipper Goes to Taco Bell'.

*2 hours later cause Bill reads slow*

"HAHAHA I can USe This to TAKE OVER THE WORLD"

ANd so Bill proceeds to post this nasty story all over reddit, tumblr, fanfiction.net, a03, and wattpad until everytime you tried to google one of those websites, ''Dipper Goes to Taco Bell'' would be all that came up.

and everybody died :)

the end


End file.
